Karaoke, Alcohol, and Love!
by TheMizukochan
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been friends for a really long time. Now they're in HS, and going to Kareaoke night with the rest of the group. There's singing, drinking, and...love? Maybe. Rated T for language and limy goodness! Amuto/AU/One shot


**Hey guys, you ready for a one shot, amuto? Course you are, that why you clicked! Ok, so here's the just:**

**Everybody is in High school, Ikuto is a senior, Yaya is a freshman, but everyone else is a junior. Ikuto is the local play boy, and Amu is the tough prude girl we all know and love. This does not have those 2 new kids in here, because I haven't got that far in the Series yet. I was just really into this story, so I just did this. Ok, say they are going to the nearest kareoke club for some fun. They don't drive, and they don't have chara's. Utau is NOT Ikuto's sister in this. Uh . . . I think thats it!**

**Enjoy!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amu ran ahead, a smile gracing her face, bright and luminescent in the moon light. She turned around, her plaid skirt flying up a bit with the wind, to look at her closest friends, who had been with her for as long as she could remember.

"Guys come on! Friday night Kareoke isn't gonna sing itself." She grinned, and looked over her group of friends that had been with her through the toughest of times, and who she loved with all her heart, even if she would never allow herself to say so. _Why not? They are your family _a quiet voice inside her giggled. She brushed it to the side, not wanting to go over her needs to keep her tough girl facade in check, even in front of her "practically" brothers and sisters.

There was Nadeshiko, with her long dark hair that went down to her midback, and her golden eyes which shined with kindness, unless you were there when she was in her rare moments of anger, where her eyes glowed with rage, and she would be violent and unthinking. Her little purple sundress looked beautiful on her, with her simple black wedged sandals.

"Were coming Amu-chan. You'll get your drinks soon enough." She said, a knowing, mischevious smirk covering her face. Amu's face grew shocked, as she turned around and laughed, then turned back, a emotion of mock-hurt covering her features.

"Oh, my heart aches with your little trust of me, I promise not to lose my cool with the drinks." Amu looked at the youngest, the baby of the group, Yaya, who looked her with an apprhensive glare. Being young, she was apposed to alcohol, completley. She looked so cute in her pink baby doll dress, and ballet flats. Her light brown, slightly on the red side hair was adorable in its little pig tales, and she soon lost her glare, going back to her usual childish smile, so full of trust. Maybe Amu really would go easy on the alcohol, just for Yaya!

Amu switched her attention to the prince, Tadese, and watched as his face face went up into a confident smile, which went perfectly with his blonde mop style hair, and magenta eyes. "I shall surely beat you, Amu-san, as I ruling the world some day, shall have to learn to barrel my way through many drinks." He then gave her a thumbs up, which Amu gladly returned. They always competed, ever since they broke up a year ago. To everyone else it was a friendly competition, but inside, Amu felt on his side it might go a bit had decided he wasn't the one for her, when she found he truly only liked a small part of her, a part which she wasn't ready to acknowledge yet.

"Tadese-kun..." Yaya pouted quietly, again reverting to apprehensive daggers.

"I shall join your little battle too. It could be fun!" said Kukai, with his bright red hair and deep green eyes, Amu could only grin at him. He was cute but, also could be annoying at times. He was no matter what, compitive. It really could get on anyone's nerves.

"Honeslty, you people can get annoying, but if I can see Amu-chan make an absolute fool of herself while drunk off her ass, I will join in, if only to encourage you all to drink more and act like idiots." Ikuto said, smirking. Amu grimaced. He was her friend... yet he annoyed the hell out of her. He was so cocky, even more so then Kukai, as he was always being perverted torwards her. She could only guess what kind of "fooling" he ment.

"Ikuto.... heh, I can control myself. This competition will surly end before any of us get too wasted, I assure you. So get whatever fantasies you have going on in your head out, they will not be happening tonight." She said, turning around and walking off in the direction of the Kareoke club.

"Ahh... but Amu-chan, I have said nothing perverted. Is it possible you are mistaking your own fantasies for mine?" He said calmly, and walked up next her, and soon everyone followed.

"Don't be stupid Ikuto." She said, scowling. He didn't fail to notice the slight shade of pink gracing her cheeks. Ikuto loved to do that, just place a small enough blush on her, so only he could notice. His blush, almost like his cheeks... He shook such thoughts from his mind at they entered the club. His dark blueish black hair sweeping over his dark blue eyes, and the confidence returned back to his face as he saw Amu head directly for the bar. She would never change. "Ikuto, your definetly going to lose if you keep spacing like that!" Amu called, ordering a Sangria wine cooler.

"Hey, thats not fair Amu-chan, getting wine coolers." Nadeshiko said, placing money on the bar, silently joining the competition.

"Oh, Nade-chan, you too..." Yaya whined. "I don't understand you people. I'm going to go sign up to sing." She resolved, seeing as this was an activity in which she wouldn't and couldn't take part in. She stomped away from the table, already hearing an irritated growl from Amu.

As she arrived to the sign-up, she registered to swing one song, but ended up singing three. She always loved Kareoke night, singing in front of everybody, cute little songs and happy faces. It was so easy. And she had no need to be worried, because she was with her friends. Her friends would be there if she sucked, even though she never did, and if she felt someone was doing a song she had already done just to make fun of the "little baby at a big people place", they would be there to say "Damn, they suck ass!" and then Yaya would be there to chastise them for cursing.

"Castles, they might crumble, dreams may not come true, but you were never all alone, and I will always.... always love yoouuuuuuuuuuu...." Yaya sang, as she finished her third song, and got down to check on her friend. As she arrived, she grimaced as she saw someone, later idenified to be Kukai, fall off his chair in a drunken stupor, laughing his ass off.

"Aha, Ku-kun, you... la-la-la-lose!!!" Amu said, laughing. Yah, she was drunk too. No doubt. Nadeshiko appeared to be completely sober, of course. Tadase was no-where to be found, and Ikuto was... actually, he seemed to be swaying, as if wanting to dance, but still not drunk enough to actually do so.

"Guys, I'm gone for, what, 18 minutes, and your all drunk!" Yaya complained, ordering a small coke.

"I am not drunk!" Amu growled. "Just... alittle tipsy. Ugh, damn it, I gotta walk home don't I? Okay, no more for me." Amu resolved, hand up in a "stop" gesture.

"That means I win!" Ikuto grinned. "Oi, Amu-chan? Doesn't the winner get a kiss? It's only fair!" He said, is smile barely slack. He didn't seem like he had been drinking.

"Excuse me, but you are not alone i this competition. There's still me, and... Tadase was here a second ago..." Nadeshiko said, looking around. Just then, a loud screeching of a mircophone was heard. Nadeshiko knew she shouldn't have, but turned around anyway. And of course, there he was. Tadase, drunk off his ass, was there, holding the mircophone. "Oh no!"

"Hello there, future subjects!" Tadase boomed, voice trying to sound commanding through all the alcohol. "My name is Tadase, and I shall rule you all someday! And now, to some all this up, I shall sing a song!"

"He's not gonna..." Amu started, her hand going to her mouth. She had imediate dousche chills running through her spine and swirling in her stomach.

**(a/n: if you don't know what douche chills are, look at the bottom.)**

"I think he is!" Ikuto said, on the brink of laughter. He is immune to douche chills apperently.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Tadase began, his voice loud and smooth. It might've been a nice preformance... if it wasn't so hilarious!

"See, this is why you shouldn't drink." Yaya pouted, looking in disgust at Tadase.

"In all do respect, this is why we should drink. This is fucking hilarious!" Kukai slurred, climbing back onto his chair at the bar.

"AH! Language Kukai-kun!"

"I'm sorwy Lil Miss Goody Goody!" Yaya stuck her tongue out at him, then sipped her coke quietly.

"Oh wow, Tadase. Just, wow." Amu said, stunned beyond all words at her friends embarrassing performance.

"And I just can't wait.... TO BE KING!" Tadase sang, then collapsed on the floor.

"I think it's safe to say kiddy king is out." Ikuto smirked, watching as the waiters tried to lug Tadase off the stage.

"Yah. Its just you and me, Ikuto-san." Nadeshiko looked at him, eye brimming with confidence. They both yelled for another drink, as Amu looked at them oddly. For some reason, it had struck a cord when Nadeshiko had said 'you and me'. Why the hell did that happen? It must have been the alcohol. Yah, that was it. Although, she could feel her head starting to see through the drunken haze she was feeling, sort of.

She sighed quietly as her mind world around, her drunk state bringing topics to the surface that she wished would stay hidden.

_Ikuto . . ._ her mind sighed, as their years of friendship came back to her. They had known each other since elementary school. He had been a freshmen in middle school, and called her kid, but after a few years, the kid dropped, turning into an affectionate Amu-chan. He teased her all the time, sexual remarks that made her face flare up and her hand clench in fury, but deep down, she couldn't help but wonder, hope even, that there was something more behind it.

Amu looked up as the sudden slam of glass. Ikuto's eyes were . . . hazy? No way! Had the impossible happened?! Had Ikuto lost his cool and gotten drunk off his ass?!

"I- . . .Ikuto?" Amu stuttered, her eyes going wide as Ikuto's flushed face turned to her.

"Amu-chan . . . " He whispered. Amu sensed an overwhelming snese of apprehansion run over her body as she backed up a bit, edging out of her bar stool. "AMU-CHAN!!!" He shouted jumping out of his chair, and barreling torwards her. What had he drank? She hadn't even been zoned out that long! "Oh, Amu-chan! I am sooo sorry for all my foolish remarks, please forgive me!" Ikuto almost begged. Amu struggled against his strong, lean arms, wrapping around her. Uh blush covered her face, as the fuzzy-ness of the alcohol completely left from the shock.

"I-Ikuto! Let go of me!" Amu whimpered, and started to try and shove Ikuto off.

"I win." Nadeshiko said sweetly, taking a sip of some strong tequila.

"Get him off of me, Nade-chan!" Amu pleaded, still being squashed. Ikuto finally began to acknowledge her struggles, and pulled back, but didn't fully release her.

"I am so sorry, Amu-chan! Really, truly, sorry! I have messed up again! Damn, oh please Amu-chan, let me make it up to you!" Ikuto begged again. Wow, twice the impossible has happened . . . oh wow.

"Uh, sure. You can start by letting go of me!" Amu said, and began to shove him again. Ikuto imediatley let go.

"Of course, Amu-chan! And now, I have the perfect way to say sorry to you!" Ikuto said in a hurry, and was off. Amu sat there, stunned. Ok, now, what had just happened. Three things you could count on Ikuto to never do: Be drunk, beg, and sing. He had just gone 2 for 3! Something was seriously wrong with the world. Suddenly, the warning sound rang out, again.

The crackling of a mircophone . . .

"Oh no!" Amu shouted, turning torwards the stage. Three for three.

"Well, Ikuto's idea of winning a kiss was nice, but I like this prize a whole lot better." Nadeshiko chuckled, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Awesome, we get to watch Ikuto make a fool of himself. Wahoo! Go Ikuto!!!" Kukai called, still drunk.

Amu just watched in horror as Ikuto grabbed the mike from the waiter.

"Hello out there, my name is Ikuto, and I am here to serenade fair, pink haired maiden!" He shouted, then pointed to Amu. Her eyes widened as the whole room cheered. Even Yaya was clapping. But she didn't see it. No one else but Amu saw the small mischevious glimmer that sparkeled in Ikuto's eye's.

"Ehem...." Ikuto began. Music started playing, and Amu's temper shy rocketed as she recognized the song.

. . .

"Shut up, and sleep with me, come on, why don't you sleep with? Shut up and sleep with me, come on, uh huh, and sleep with me . . . " Ikuto sang, his voice smooth with the offensive words. Amu's face was yet again red, only this time, none was emberassment, just blind furry. She hastily stood up from her chair, the back of her legs slamming into the stool and causing it to fall over. She stomped across the resturaunt, walking past all the drunk people, who were cheering the drunk boy. Oh, yah, Ikuto was drunk. But she should of known he wasn't on of those apoligizing drunks. No, of course he was the stupid-do-the-hell-whatever-you-want-drunks. "I love your body, not so much I like your mind. Infact your boring-" Ikuto was stopped as Amu grabbed the mike from him.

"You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Amu screeched in his face.

"Oh, you don't like that song?" He asked nonchalantly. "Okay! I don't want to talk to you! I just want BANG BANG BANG! I don't want to know your name, I just want BANG BANG BANG!" Ikuto said in a totally gay accent, then fell to the floor laughing. Amu looked down at him, a nonexistent vain pulsing rapidly on her forehead, as her eye twitched. She huffed out a breath, a cold stare falling onto the man on the floor in front of her.

"You drunk bastard . . ." She whispered, then kicked him in the back, as he continued to laugh. She put on a cool demeanor, as she shrugged, and hopped off the stage, not giving a care in the world to the drunken person behind her.

It wasn't like she was mad at him. No, she had done plenty worse when she was wasted. But, still, she was already thinking of ways to get him back. No one embarrassed her like that and got away with it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sexy, naughty, bitchy me!" Amu finished, her left arm pointing upward as her face stared into the lights above. She looked out to see the whole room clapping, including her friends. Well, by friends, I mean the girls. The boys were all passed out.

Typical.

"Nice singing, Amu-chan!"

"Yah, you did great!"

"Yah, great, sure, now can you girls please be quiet!" Kukai said, his hands ruffling his hair as he tried to see through the numbing haziness of the beer he had drank earlier.

"Oh great, we can't let there mother's see them like this!" Yaya complained, her hand slicing out in front of her, gesturing to the three still glazed guys, who smelt of sweat, cologne, and nail polish remover.

"Ah, damn. You mean . . . ?" Amu groaned.

"Yah, we each gotta take one home." Nadeshiko finished, shaking her head in frustration.

"Ok . . . then who gets who?" Yaya asked, quizzical.

"Well, there's only one way to decide this." Nadeshiko started, using an asserting voice.

. . . . . .

"Here!" she grinned, holding up straws. "Each has a different color on the bottom. Blue for Ikuto, green for Kukai, and red for Tadase."

"Um . . . ok." Amu said, as she and Yaya reached out carefully. They eached picked a straw, and pulled it out slightly.

"I got green. Kukai." Yaya said cooly.

"Red for me!" Nadeshiko grinned. Amu didn't even look at hers. She just growled, then threw it to the floor, and then stomped on it, over and over and over . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Amu-chaaaaaannnnn, can we please just sit down!?" Ikuto whined.

"No! It your fault for getting yourself so drunk," Amut screeched. _And for acting like an idiot . . . _she thought. "Now, listen, my parents are out, but my sister is still there, so you need to keep it together, ok?"

"Keep it together? The only thing I'm gonna do is sleep." Ikuto hissed, then hung his head as they walked to her house. Once they got there, Amu fumbled with her keys, as Ikuto complained. "Amu! I am so tired, please hurry." She turned around and flicked his head, knowing that the virbations going through his head must echo and pain as he winced. "Ouch Amu-chan! That wasn't very cute, you know."

"Well, neither is all your whining." She countered, then opened the door. She began to walk up the stairs, but turned around wen she realized Ikuto was following her. "Wha-what are you doing! You sleep on the couch!"

"Don't be silly," he said nonchalantly, while he passed her up the stairs. His stoic attitude had returned. "If I were to sleep on the couch and you parents were to return home, it would cause unnecessary problems. Plus, your bed would be much softer." he made his way to the top of the stairs, and made a sharp turn down the hall to where he knew Amu's room was. "You coming?"

Amu stood there, and fumed a bit. She really wasn't sure which kuot was more tolerable. The irritating-go-with-the-flow-drunk or the arrogant-obnoxious-asswhole. She grumbled as she head up the stairs. Ame walked into her room just as Ikuto was taking off his shirt. "I-um . . ." She stuttered, her face turning read for the umpteenth time that night.

"Oh, don't tell me this is the first time you have seen a mans body, Amu-chan?" He said, slyly. _Ok, it's decided..._ Amu thought, _drunken idiot is waaaay better. _

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not like the sluts at you school you've been with!" She huffed, grabbing her pj's and slamming the door behind her.

"Nani?" Ikuto asked, looking torward the door, trying to see through to her expression. "Where'd you here something like that?" He asked incredulouasly.

"From everyone! You and tons of girls, including that girl Utau." Amu said, now done with her pj's top and reaching for her straightener, not wanting to have to do it tomorrow morning with a hang over. Her pants could wait till she was done. Atleast her shoulders wouldn't get burned.

"Honestly Amu, you believe that crap?" Ikuto said, walking up to the door. "I did date a few girls, including Utau, but I never did . . . that." Ikuto stammered out. Amu gasped. Did he really just stutter, and seem embarrassed?!

In her sudden shock, the now extrmeley hot straightener slipped. It was a slow moment. First Amu saw the iron touch the tip of her ear. Then, she heard the almost disgustingly close sizzling crackle as her skin burned.

Then came the pain.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Amu shouted, dropping her straightener to the floor. Ikuto was imediatley in her bathroom, a worried expression on his face.

"Amu! What happened!?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh, nothing, I just burned my ear." Amu said, wincing at the heated pain.

"Let me see." Ikuto ordered, pulling back her hair and analyzing the dark red mark on the rim of her ear. "Burned yourself pretty good, didn't you?" He said, his fingure running over the hot burn.

Amu looked up at his serious expression. He had been really worried. Uh blush spread over her cheek as she realized how close their faces were. Ikuto smiled. "There's that blush again . . . " He whispered

"I-I guess I should just be more careful . . . " Amu stammered, her ace unconsciously easing upward torward his.

"Yah think, baka?" Ikuto laughed. Suddenly, his face turned bright red. "A-Amu . . . are you . . . wearing a thong?" He stammered, his eye's wide, and mouth in a shocked line.

Amu looked, down and remembered that she had decided to wait and put her pants on. And, in fact, she was indeed wearing a bright red lacy thong. She looked back up to see Ikuto's face the same shade as her panties. She could feel her blush spreading, but decided to ignore it. Just this once.

"Oh, don't tell me this is the first time you've seen a woman's body, Ikuto-kun?" She whispered slyly.

Amu didn't know what happened, but suddenly Ikuto's lips were on her, fast, firm, and hungry. She was completely shocked, but could not find it in herself to pull away. Or, even mind, really. But while she was thinking all this, her lips were just there, not really in the kiss. As fast as his lips were there, they were gone.

"I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have done that." Ikuto said in a rush, then practically bolted out of the room. Amu just stood there, shocked. Then her anger over took her, but she wasn't mad at him. Just at herself.

"Damn it!" She hissed, then grabbed her tooth brush and flung it at the mirror, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to have it rebound back onto the floor. _You idiot! Why did you just stand there!?_ Amu's mind screamed. She had lost her chance. **Their** chance! She had an oppertunity to finally **try** with Ikuto, and she just let it slip away, like it was nothing! Well, it wasn't nothing, it **something**! A huge something, to her, at least.

But maybe that was just it. Maybe it was all one-sided, and the rumors floating around Ikuto were true. She sighed. Of course. Ikuto was Ikuto, and even if he was her friend, once he got what he . . . wanted, it would all stop. The closeness they shared, the comments that made her feel warm, everything.

So, maybe, it was best this way. . .

She sighed. That still didn't make her feel any better.

She put on her pants, finished with her hair, and her teeth, all in robotic, unfeeling movements. She walked out of her bathroom, into darkness. Ikuto was already in bed, his breaths even and deep. _So were not even going to talk about it, _Amu thought, _Nice, Ikuto. _

She pulled off the covers, and he was in boxers . . . nothing else. Things were just getting better and better. Amu sighed, and closed her eyes tight as she jumped into the bed, turned facing the other wall, and tried to keep still. This was so awkward. Why was it any different from when he stayed the night when they were kids? Oh right, because they now know . . . things. Amu so wished she could go back to the ignorant, naive, bliss.

There was a sudden shift on the other side and something that sounded like a lot of movement. Wasn't Ikuto asleep? She turned around, to find Ikuto's face right next to hers, again.

"I-Ikuto, I thought you were asleep!" Amu whisper/shouted.

"No." He said simply. "I have something I need to say."

"Well, what is it!?" Amu hissed.

"I'm not sorry." Amu barely had time to wrap her minds around the words before his lips were on hers again, although not so fast and needing this time. It was more like a slow, meaningful dance, and this time both sides participated. It was nice. Rhythmic, as if there lips were leading each other around to just the right places. Ikuto's hand carressed the side of her face, then it slowly moved down to her shoulder, to pull her pj top off her shoulder, as his kisses made a trail downward, and Amu wasn't complaining. He began nipping at the crook of her neck, earning a soft moan from Amu. Ikuto loved the sound, but wanted to find a way to make it louder. He sucked the skin harder, and as a result she groaned in pleasure. "Amu . . . " he whispered, his voice husky with want. His other hand slid under her shirt, and massaged her breast. Amu's eyes flew open at the unexpected intamacy of his touch. She forced herself to grab his wrist, no matter how good and right it felt for his hand to be there.

"Wait, Ikuto." She whispered, realizing how heavy and gasping her voice was. "You-your drunk. Even if your not up on a stage, singing stupid songs, I can taste the alcohol on your lips." It was true. Even as sweet and right as his lips felt, there was still the buzzing, bitter-sweet taste of beer and tequila.

"So? Amu . . . " he whispered, caressng her face again, "This isn't some drunk whim . . . It's something I've wanted for a long time." He said, and kissed her again. They proceeded with their slow dance before Ikuto licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance, which was gladly given. His hand went back to its original ministrations, as she moaned into his mouth.

Amu felt a deep need. She didn't even stop to think about her still major fuzzy head, or her internal conversation in the bathroom earlier, as her hand shot up and grabbed the elastic of Ikuto's boxers. Ikuto felt the sudden tug, and imediatley his eye got wide. "Amu . . . are you sure? We don't have to if you don't-" Her lips crashed into his hastily in a chaste kiss, then she turned over to feel under her matress, feeling around for plastic wrapping. As her hands grasped what she was looking for, a satisfying crackle was heard. She pulled it out, and held the emergency condom she had bought freshman year in front of Ikuto. His eye's, if possible, got even wider. His features then slowly relaxed into a completely sincere smile. "Amu . . . before we do this you need to know, I-" again he was cut off by her lips. She didn't want to here the 'this is a one night thing, I may not remember, blah blah blah . . . " she just wanted to be happy, with Ikuto. His hands expertly unbuttoned her shirt, and he took her right breast in his mouth, as she yanked off his boxers. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amu lied there, her breaths shallow, as her naked breasts rose and fell under the covers. She stared straight up and the ceiling, eyes round as saucers. What they had just done . . . it was incredible. The most amazing thing she had ever felt, even if the first part had been utterly painful, and she was still sore, it was fantastic. But, the sudden realization that it was over hit her. He had got what he wanted. She wondered when he would leave. Would he just get up and go any second, or would he wait till she fell asleep? She hoped it was while she asleep, she didn't want to deal with the awkward good bye. It wasn't until Ikuto's finger, the same one that had been on her body only a few minutes ago, wiped her wet cheek that she realized she was crying.

"Amu, whats wrong?" Her sad eyes imediatley turned to him, and he felt a rush of anxiety over take him. "Amu, are you okay, are you still in pain? I am so sorry Amu!"

"No, its not that." Amu said softly, her eyes going down to the sheets, which still had a tinge of blood on them. She had know that her first time would hurt. "It's just . . . I was just wondering when you would leave." Ikuto's face imediatley fell to a pain expression.

"You want me to leave?" He whispered.

"No, but I know you will."

"What?"

"You've gotten what you wanted . . . now it's over, no more close friendship, no more of your perverted remarks that make me feel angry and happy at the same time . . . " She whimpered, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Amu," Ikuto groaned, a frustrated tone to his voice. He sat up in the bed, pulling her up with him, and hugging her close, "do you really think so little of me? Amu, I had told you that I had wanted that for a long time, but not just the sex. I **wanted **it to be with you. You, my Amu-chan." She looked up at him, her face going from sad to shocked. "If you had let me finish and not kept interrupting me, wish for the most part, I can't complain, you would know," he gently grabbed her chin, and brought her face close to his in a deep kiss, then pulled away, "You would know that I love you. Incredibly much so, that sometimes it makes me question my sanity. Amu, I can a sure you that the closeness will stay, although I hope it to be more then friendship. And, if anything, my sensual remarks might even get worse now, that I know you in fact like them." He smiled. Amu looked up at him, tear falling from her eyes, but from pure happiness now.

"Oh Ikuto, I love you too." She said, then got on top of him for a deep passionate kiss. There mouths collided in a syphony of passion, before a rappid knock came from the door. They looked at each other, then at the door. Amu quickly got dressed, while Ikuto hid under the covers, praying the visitor would leave soon. Amu opened the door to find her little sister their, a worred expression covering her 5 year old face. "Ami? What's wrong?"

"Nee-chan! I was worried! Only a few minutes, you were screaming and stuff, and I thought someone might be hurting you!" Ami cried. Amu's face turned bright red at the thought of her sister hearing her, and she collapsed onto her knees as Ikuto fell out of her bed, laughing hysterically . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Eh? You like? I just couldn't stop thinking about writing this, and after hearing the song shut up and sleep with me . . . I knew it had to be after Kareoke night! It was too perfect. And everyone else was so funny. Maybe if I get good reviews, I'll right a follow up with some other Shugo Chara couples . . . Heh heh.**

**Yah, and tell me how I did on the LIME, and sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to write the full lemon. *scratches head* I guess even I have to draw the limits some where. Well, anyway, please review! **

_Douche chill is that feeling you get when your watching a movie or something, and the characters are doing, or are going to do, something really emberassing/stupid, and you feel icky and are screaming at the TV "No! Don't do it! Ugh!!"_


End file.
